


You are my soulmate

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kissing, KuroKen Month 2016, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sweet, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma's homework causes some misunderstandings between him and Kuroo.





	You are my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 4: Homework.

Kenma was sitting at his desk with his legs being pulled underneath him. In front of him, there was a plain paper on which his essay homework should have been take place. He knew at first glance that their new literature teacher was something different, but giving that kind of childish homework for second year high school students was too much, even for him.

”’My best friend’ my ass,” he mumbled, ”Just because the book we are working with is centered around friendship…”

He was so occupied with his homework he did not even notice Kuroo entering his room – with the door being slammed open and volleyball under his arm. He registered his presence only when Kuroo rested his chin on the top of his head.

”What are you working at?” He asked, peeking at the paper. Kenma felt as his lips curved into a grin. ”’My best friend’, huh? About whom will you write this essay, kitten?”

’This is the thing I want to decide myself,’ Kenma thought, but kept it to himself. As if fate listened to his prays for some inspiration, his phone chimed, signing the arrival of a new text. Kenma felt relief rushing through his body and smiled. ”Shouyou,” he said, turning his head back – but Kuroo was not behind him anymore. 

 

After that afternoon, things slowly, but surely changed between him and Kuroo. Sure, they still went and came home from school together, spent their lunch break with each other and went to the convenience store with the team after practice as usual. However, Kuroo did not grab every opportunity to sit beside Kenma or did not try to help him with his video games – which led to Kenma losing more and more boss fights.

”What is up with you and Kuroo?” Yaku asked in the locker room after morning practice when Kuroo was long gone. Kenma looked up at him questionably. ”You guys seem to drift further and further apart. It is scary.”

‘Well…’ Kenma started, but trailed off, looking aside.

”Is it because of that essay?” Yamamoto asked and Kenma jumped because of his sudden appearance. Yaku cocked his head. ”Our homework for one of our lessons was to write an essay about our best friend – and Kenma chose Karasuno’s number 10.”

”Huh? Why did you choose Hinata, Kenma-san? Isn’t Kuroo-san your best friend?”

Lev popping up as well was too much for Kenma. He knew why he had a good reason why he chose Shouyou and he did not plan to explain it to his team – or should he?

”I-” he started once again, but Yuuki’s timid voice stopped him.

”Do you feel more than friendship towards Kuroo-san, right, Kenma-san?” The first year libero asked, looking at him with curiosity.

The question quieted everyone in the gym. All of his teammates looked at Kenma, some of them having their jaw dropped. Yes, Kuroo and Kenma were close, but they never would have thought they would be that close. Kenma took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Not in his wildest dreams did he think that his team would be the one to whom he would tell his feelings – but fate had strange and quite pleasant twists.

”Of course Yuuki is the one who realized it! I am proud to call him my hire,” Yaku said, smiling at the boy, who blushed and hid his face in Inuoka’s chest. The others looked at Yaku and gaped. ”What? It was so obvious it just did not stick your eyes out!”

Everyone turned towards Kenma in sync. He could see the question in their eyes and felt the excitement radiating from their bodies. 

”All right, I will do it today!” He saw the absolute support in their smiles and he felt his heart soar with love towards his little group of family.

 

Kenma was standing behind the gym, waiting for Kuroo. His fingers played with his scarf and he felt the knot in his stomach became tighter and tighter with every passing minute.

”Kenma!” He heard the well known voice and he felt a lump forming in his throat. He had to take two deep breaths to get himself together. Despite then not being as friendly as they were, Kuroo waited for him patiently.

”Kuroo, we need to speak about that essay?” Kenma started, gathering as much bravery as he could. Kuroo’s snort was the most painful sound he had ever heard.

”Why? It was pretty clear. It looks like I am not your best friend,” Kuroo said, glaring into his eyes sharply.

”Because you are not!” Kenma retorted, but before the words could have sunk in for Kuroo, he continued. ”You are my soulmate, Kuroo.”

”What?” Kuroo choked out with his voice so shallow, Kenma stepped a step forward, taking his hand fearing him fainting right then and there.

”You are my soulmate, Kuroo,” Kenma repeated, a small smile cracking on his lips. ”We have been together almost our whole life and you know me better than anybody else,” Kenma silenced for a moment to gather strength from the memory of his supportive teammates, ”and our relationship means more to me than any kinds of friendship can ever-” Out of nowhere, his lips were covered by Kuroo’s. 

The older boy kissed him with such fierce as if there would be no tomorrow. Kenma felt his lips turning upwards into a smile as he hugged Kuroo by the neck, pulling him down even more. Listening to his teammates was more rewarding than he suspected it to be.


End file.
